Chame de perseverança
by Uhura
Summary: Albus teve de morrer para que os planos e interesses da Ordem não fossem afetados. Tudo pelo bem da bruxandade, é claro. Mas será isto permanente? Não, não. Não para um animago fênix. Pense bem. AlbusMinerva.
1. Capítulo I Pesar e vitória

**Chame de perseverança.**

------------

_Albus teve de morrer para que os planos e interesses da Ordem não fossem afetados. Tudo pelo bem da bruxandade, é claro. Mas será isto permanente? Não, não. Não para um animago fênix. Pense bem. ADMM._

------------

Capítulo I  
_Pesar e vitória. _

O tempo, a distância, a desesperança, podem destruir um relacionamento, corromper um desejo, uma paixão, apagar até mesmo a dor da saudade. Contudo nada, nada pode contra o amor e a amizade verdadeiros. E ela ainda o amava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo depois de tudo que se passou. Ela ainda pensava nele. Por vezes ela olhava o céu noturno, o luar, as estrelas, e se lembrava dos momentos que passaram. Ele havia sido um grande homem, um grande bruxo, uma grande pessoa. A mulher tinha tido esperanças, demorou a se convencer da morte dele. No entanto, aconteceu, e algo como isso não pode ser mudado.

Ele estava morto. O seu grande amor estava morto, e com ele tinha ido muito dela. Minerva não era a mesma. Gostaria de poder vê-lo mais uma vez, uma única vez que fosse. Quanta falta lhe fazia, seu amor e seu amigo, seu companheiro. E o pior de tudo era quando lhe vinha à mente o fato de que jamais havia aproveitado realmente a oportunidade que teve do modo que gostaria de ter feito. Sentia na alma a dor do arrependimento. Deixou de falar tantas coisas a ele e agora era como se sentisse isso de modo tão pesado e duro que não havia como não sofrer e se martirizar a todo momento em que lembrava de Dumbledore.

Quanta saudade e quanta dor. Só lhe restava esperar que o tempo e desesperança pudessem realmente apagar a dor da saudade e da falta. Ela sequer pensava em admitir aos outros o quão difícil lhe estava sendo continuar, entretanto, diante da melancólica sensação que crescia dentro de seu peito, ela tinha de admitir a si mesma. Estava mais difícil do que imaginou que seria.

------------

Consideravelmente longe da presença da mulher, uma nova vida pulsava. Lá o ar estava gelado e seco. O som do vento soprando as folhas das árvores era o único que ressonava. O sol alto provia luz, mas não calor bastante para dissipar aquele frio cortante que fazia. Um par de pequenos olhinhos passou pelo grande e abandonado castelo, depois pela floresta proibida, pelo lago, pelos campos e pelos jardins. Ah, quanta saudade e quanta solidão! Que vazio era aquele que tomava conta de seu peito? Onde estava a Hogwarts a qual dedicou tantos dias de vida? E onde estavam os velhos e bons amigos? Ele se sentiu tão carente e tão sozinho. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo estava ali, naquele aconchegante ninho, farto das mesmas ervas e verdes. Mesmos cheiros, mesmas cores, mesma falta que fazia sua antiga vida.

_"Talvez esta seja a hora."_ pensou, _"Eu devo voltar. Quero voltar."._ E assim, decidido, concentrou-se na velha animagia e seu corpo mudou. Abandonando o ninho, as penas, o bico, as patas, tudo deixou de ser o que vinha sendo. Então ele tinha pernas, pés, mãos, dedos, cabelo, e olhos humanos. Ele era um homem, ou talvez quase. _"Eu estou tão pequeno."_ pensou de modo levemente infantil. E estava, de fato, correto. Era extremamente jovem, e estava agora nu, desprotegido, exposto a um tempo desfavorável. Fazia tanto frio. Sentiu seu corpo tremer. Estava em pé, mas não se sentia seguro o bastante para assim continuar. Dois pequenos passos para trás, em tropeços, o colocaram encostado no tronco de uma grande árvore, sobre a qual estava seu aconchegante ninho. Trabalho zeloso de Fawkes. _"Está tão frio..."_ pensou, instintivamente jogando-se ao chão e abraçando os joelhos, na tentativa de se proteger e aquecer. Precisava chegar ao castelo. Sentia-se tão indefeso.

O som de asas batendo, e um pio familiar, fez com que o pequeno sorrisse. _"Fawkes"_. Ela piou novamente, reconhecendo-o e aproximando-se. _"Por favor, me ajude."_ pensou sem nada dizer, estendendo as mãos para a ave. A fênix compreendeu, e ainda no ar, batendo as asas, estendeu a pata para que ele se segurasse, e ele o fez. A gentil ave, supondo que seria difícil para ele se segurar por tempos, se desfez em fogo, sumindo e aparecendo dentro do castelo, levando consigo a criança.

No momento seguinte o cenário era outro, estavam dentro de um quarto muito elegante...e abandonado, e fechado, apesar disso ainda aconchegante e evidentemente familiar. O pequeno não precisou falar para que ela compreendesse sua gratidão, uma vez que esta estava estampada naqueles dois pequenos olhos azul-celestes.

Os joelhos deixavam rastros na indesejável camada de poeira que cobria todo o piso, enquanto engatinhava como podia, de modo pouco hábil. Sabia onde encontrar o que precisava. Poção do envelhecimento. Infelizmente não se pode envelhecer 150 anos de uma vez, mas com a poção que já havia deixado preparada, poderia ganhar uns 15, ou, com sorte, pouco mais. Em um primeiro momento, seria suficiente. As pequenas mãozinhas jovens encontraram o frasco certo em meio a outros objetos distintos, e depois de abrir, o menininho bebeu todo líquido, cujo sabor era particularmente suave.

------------

- Que tal estou, minha cara? - perguntou um muito-jovem ruivo de olhos muito azuis à uma imponente fênix.

O rapazote ria-se diante do espelho. Desafortunadamente ainda estava sem varinha, consequentemente sem controle sobre sua magia. Contudo, ainda sentia necessidade de se vestir adequadamente, e seus ajustes "à moda trouxa" de suas antigas roupas estavam se mostrando um pouco infelizes.

- Eu sei, estraguei mais esta, entretanto ao menos agora me serve. Seja como for, não importa realmente a aparência das vestes. Ninguém vai me ver tão logo, Fawkes.

A fênix piou brincalhona, divertindo-se quase tanto quanto o _adolescente_ Albus. O rapaz não conseguia se acostumar com a face tão jovem e os cabelos tão ruivos. Fazia tanto tempo desde sua última passagem pela puberdade que não podia deixar de achar graça em si mesmo.

- Você tem razão... - disse, voltando-se a Fawkes, com ar de quem não acreditava no que via refletido naquele espelho - Eu não tenho nenhum charme sem barba. Sinto-me tão... _estranho_. Convenhamos, nem pareço eu. - então ele sorriu. No fundo não sentia nada mais além de satisfação por estar ali. Era uma vitória que os planos tivessem tido tanto sucesso, afinal, desde o começo reconheceu que seria extremamente arriscado. Ele havia conseguido. Estava vivo, depois de sentir a morte invadindo cada célula de seu corpo, ele estava vivo. Estava renascido. Era fantástico.

_Continua._

------------

n/a: _reviews_? por favor, eu gostaria.


	2. Capítulo II Solidão e luta

**Chame de perseverança.**

Capítulo II  
_Solidão e luta._

O fim da tarde já estava próximo. A floresta proibida parecia desocupada. Apesar disto não ser uma possibilidade, era a sensação que transmitia. Não se ouviam muitos sons. E até mesmo o grande e intenso lago comunicava um desgraçado ar de abandono. Como estariam os sereianos que ali viviam? Provavelmente estivessem ocupados com seus próprios e particulares afazeres, alheios ao mundo dos humanos, como sempre. Vantagem para eles, mas não para Dumbledore, que se sentia tão alheio quanto os próprios sereianos. Para o bruxo o efeito do isolamento não era nada agradável. Sentia como se isso lhe consumisse por dentro. Era terrível. Lá fora, nem tão longe, se passava uma sombria e assustadora guerra. E ele estava ali, impotente, sem ter como ajudar. Sem, nem ao menos, ter como saber como estavam todos. Todos os seus. Todo o mundo bruxo.

Teria se saído bem também Snape? Albus, de uma das torres do castelo, ainda com os olhos perdidos nas terras de Hogwarts, sorriu. Um belo plano. Esperava que agora Severus fosse considerado por Voldemort como digno de muita confiança. Dumbledore jamais deixou de contar com a ajuda de Snape, e sabia que isso seria decisivo na missão de Harry. Albus lembrou-se de seu momento de morte. Lembrou-se de como Snape relutou. O velho senhor não ousou falar sobre a tentativa de renascimento nem mesmo ao próprio Snape, e era compreensivo que fosse difícil para Severus assassinar aquele que tanto lhe ajudou durante momentos difíceis. Snape não poderia imaginar que não seria definitivo. Certo que Albus não contaria assim, levianamente, sobre as hipóteses tão incertas. Tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao sucesso dessa parte do plano, e sabia que seria mais seguro se ninguém contasse com ele. Mesmo se Albus não conseguisse voltar, sabia que tinha deixado tudo em boas mãos. Snape e Harry eram capazes de vencer essa guerra sem ele.

Contudo, Dumbledore sentia que tinha mais para dar. Ainda poderia ajudar o mundo bruxo. Era como se sua missão ainda não tivesse chegado ao fim, apesar de tudo. Não, Albus jamais desejou a imortalidade, entretanto, também nunca desejou a morte. Se pudesse continuar mais um pouco, e ao menos ver o fim dessa guerra assombrosa, e talvez até mesmo ajudar Harry se fosse necessário, gostaria disso. Infelizmente, diante das possibilidades, não teve como driblar a morte. Se a missão de Draco não tivesse sucesso, seja pelas mãos do menino, seja pelas mãos de Severus, o professor de poções não poderia continuar, e Albus se considerava menos importante que o outro, no momento.

Um pio curioso chamou a atenção do ruivo.

- Olá, Fawkes. - disse, sorrindo de modo afável para a ave, que o olhava de perto.

Albus estendeu a mão, acariciando a fênix. De algum modo, Fawkes o compreendia. Vinha lhe chamando a atenção sempre que o via perdido em pensamentos. Ela podia ver solidão e angústia estampadas nos olhos do jovem bruxo. Por vezes Albus pensava que era como se a fênix tentasse lhe dizer algo. Dizer-lhe que cada vida é uma vida. Dizer-lhe que tinha de pensar no futuro ao invés de remoer o que já tinha ido.

- Seja paciente comigo, minha querida. É a primeira vez que renasço. - disse ele em tom baixo, mais como um pensamento alto.

Ela bicou carinhosamente a sua mão, e o rapaz só pode sorrir, sem saber ao certo o que pensar.

Aqueles dias não estavam sendo tão agradáveis. O ócio o fazia se sentir muito mal. Somado a isso vinham sensações que há muito não sentia. Seu coração parecia particularmente impulsivo, instintivo. Tinha vontade de correr, gritar, fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Mas como aproveitar o tempo de modo discreto? Tinha receio de sair, ser descoberto não era uma possibilidade. Ficar lendo lhe parecia estranhamente maçante. Ele, de fato, não era mais o mesmo. Ele era um jovem, e no fundo, por mais que não deixasse de pensar no lado bom na situação, e estivesse feliz e satisfeito consigo, não conseguia se sentir completamente seguro.

Nos dias que passaram, Albus se esforçou para tirar algum proveito daquele tempo, tentou estudar, se concentrar em algo, desenvolver algo, mas cada tentativa lhe parecia mais complicada e mais tediosa. Tentou por fim lembrar-se de como passava o tempo em sua juventude e estranhamente concluiu que estudar, divertir-se e passar o tempo tinha sido absurdamente mais fácil da primeira vez. E, infelizmente, ele ainda teria alguns dias de adolescência pela frente, antes de poder tomar mais uma dose de poção para envelhecer. Achava que sem os hormônios borbulhando e os instintos indomáveis lhe sussurrando idéias arriscadas, sua situação seria bem mais tranqüila.

_"Eu me lembro de ter sido tão mais controlado da outra vez..."_ pensava seguidas vezes. Sabia ser agora consideravelmente mais experiente e sábio, mas também não tinha como evitar a certeza de que da outra vez não estava só. E isso passou a lhe afetar mais e mais. Não podia deixar de pensar em si como o velho professor de barbas longas, mas a verdade é que já não era. Era apenas um menino agora, privado de companhia humana, trancafiado dentro de um castelo abandonado, sem nem ao menos sua magia. Em nenhum momento pensou que isso pudesse representar alguma dificuldade, mas, tão longe de tudo, e tão alheio à guerra e ao mundo, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com sua curiosa situação. Muitos sentimentos inesperados lhe invadiram nestes dias de isolamento, e nada podia fazer além de esperar que o tempo passasse.

------------

Em Londres, depois de mais uma reunião exaustiva na sede da Ordem da Fênix, Minerva voltava para casa. Já era tarde e a bruxa sentia seu corpo fatigado. Fora um dia cansativo. Aliás, eram tempos cansativos. Ataques que sucediam ataques. Duelos, mortes, sofrimento de todo o mundo bruxo. A guerra agora tomava conta de sua mente. Depois do fechamento de Hogwarts - triste situação, porém inevitável - ela passou a se dedicar completamente à OdF, e isso a desgastava profundamente. Entretanto, o que era desgaste demais diante do objetivo maior? Aquela maldita guerra tinha de acabar, e ela, ao lado da Ordem, lutava com todas as forças para que cada um dos planos se concretizasse. Valeria a pena.

Depois de uma fase difícil e sofrida, Minerva acabou fechando os olhos para tudo que vinha lhe machucando e esquecendo-se da falta que fazia Dumbledore. Apesar disso, estava claro que nada era como antes. Mas os sentimentos tão angustiantes e o desespero ficaram guardados no fundo de uma gaveta, esquecidos. E a vida em meio àquela guerra tornou-se absurdamente sombria. A bruxa comprou uma pequena casa em um bairro bruxo londrino, e lá passava a maior parte do tempo que lhe sobrava, entre as reuniões, missões, e confrontos com os comensais. Já tinha adquirido uma ou outra cicatriz, mas nenhuma como a que crescia em sua alma. Era difícil viver aquela nova vida, sombria e dolorosa vida, mas, no fundo, era o único motivo que tinha lhe restado. Lutar por objetivo maior, um bem maior, do qual não estava certa se poderia aproveitar, mas certa de que muitos outros poderiam.

Da janela de sua nova casa, Minerva olhava o céu. Há muito que não parava para fazer algo assim, mas por algum motivo, as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais do que o comum naquela noite, e isso chamou a atenção da mulher. Ela não tinha sono, apesar do adiantado da hora, no entanto, sabia que assim que se deitasse, adormeceria. Seu corpo pedia por descanso. E ela tinha certo receio em ficar ali, perdida nas estrelas; não queria dar chances para que pensamentos ou emoções, quaisquer que fossem, viessem à tona. Fechou a janela, e depois de um banho rápido, deitou-se e adormeceu sem mais demora. Assim que o fez, uma capa de invisibilidade deslizou de umas mãos jovens e um par de olhos tão azuis e tão profundos a olharam com carinho. Ele não se aproximaria, apenas pensou que ver sem ser visto não faria mal.

_Continua._

------------

n/a: alguém me faça feliz deixando um _review_, por favor.


	3. Capítulo III Pesadelos e arrependimento

**Chame de perseverança. **

Capítulo III  
_Pesadelos e arrependimento._

Eram 3 horas da madrugada quando a mulher despertou de seu sono pouco tranqüilo. Um pesadelo a arrancou do descanso. Encontrou sua respiração descompassada ao sentar-se na cama, levando as mãos aos olhos cansados. Tinha visto _ele_ em seu sonho. Tinha revivido mais uma vez toda a angústia da qual vinha fugindo. Tinha novamente sentido a morte dele, a falta dele, o fim de tanto. Tristeza. Vinha odiando cada sonho seu mais que o outro, porque em absolutamente todas as vezes ele aparecia. Ele. Quanta falta, quanta saudade! Cada noite era pior que a outra, cada lembrança pior, cada devaneio pior que o anterior. Queria tanto simplesmente poder arrancar todas aquelas emoções tão dolorosas de seu peito, e esquecer-se do que havia vivido. Esquecer-se da dor. Porém, como poderia se esquecer da dor sem esquecer-se dele? Ela não poderia. Ela jamais poderia se esquecer.

Em seu sonho disse a ele o quanto o amava. Em seu sonho declarou-se, do mesmo modo que gostaria de ter feito algum dia. Em seu sonho o viu partir. E então seu sonho tornou-se o pior dos pesadelos. Quando todo o seu mundo desfez-se em pó. Quando os motivos de continuar, a felicidade e tudo mais que a fazia ter vontade de viver, se foi, se foi como ele, se foi _com_ ele.

------------

Uma chama vermelha e brilhante antecipou a presença do animago. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão da aconchegante sala do diretor, no velho castelo de Hogwarts, os olhos procuraram pela amizade de tantos anos.

- Fawkes? Fawkes... - ele andou até ela, e a expressão que trazia não foi boa nem comum a si. Assim que a fênix o viu, soube que não poderia ter sido boa a visita à velha amiga Minerva. Angústia: foi esse o sentimento que Fawkes reconheceu na face do bruxo.

- Fawkes - ele ainda repetiu uma terceira vez, coisa que dificilmente faria, especialmente naquele tom tão inquieto - como fui tolo, Fawkes, pensando que _não faria mal_!... Pensando que...

A fênix piou preocupada, buscando um modo de acalmar seu dono e amigo. Quando Albus olhou novamente à ave, os olhos dele mostraram-se marejados.

- Eu estou surpreso, minha querida, com o que tem acontecido. Você não me disse que eu teria de me reeducar depois de nascer novamente. Apesar disso, percebo que eu já não tenho todo controle que tinha, ou posso tudo que podia. Sinto-me limitado. Onde está toda minha serenidade? E minha paciência? Foram coisas que aprendi durante a vida, depois de muitos anos, e agora já não as sinto como antes sentia.

Então Dumbledore puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, mais frustrado do que nunca.

- Ela está sofrendo tanto por mim, Fawkes. Minerva. Minerva está sofrendo. Minerva _me ama_. Ela me amou por tantos anos. Eu sempre soube, no fundo, mas jamais dei importância a isso. Como eu pude, Fawkes? Como eu pude ignorá-la desse modo? Foi terrível de minha parte. Eu não falei nada a ela, e ela, amando-me mais que tudo, encontrou a desesperança e o desconsolo ao não me ter ao seu lado. Eu devia lhe ter confidenciado meus planos, Fawkes!

Albus apertava os punhos, como que nervoso com suas próprias atitudes passadas.

- Ainda se eu não conseguisse voltar, ela jamais poderia ficar pior do que está agora. Eu tirei dela a última gota de esperança, permitindo-me morrer sem avisá-la que tentaria voltar, de que poderia tentar, poderia conseguir isso.

Então o bruxo fez uma curta pausa, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Fawkes, em minha vida o que mais desejei foi uma família, tão bonita e tão especial quanto aquela na qual eu cresci. Eu tive Hogwarts como minha casa, cada um daqueles alunos como meus filhos e Minerva... Minerva foi minha esposa, ainda que nada tenha sido dito, ainda que não tenhamos vivido o que ambos desejávamos viver. Eu desejei uma família com ela. Hogwarts, sempre amei Hogwarts, esse castelo, a escola que houve aqui, todos aqueles jovens almejando o saber. E essa foi minha família, Fawkes? Eu não sei ao certo se essa foi a família com a qual sonhei.

Então a fênix piou repreendendo-o, e ficou o encarando como quem não gostava do que ouvia. Ele não pode deixar de se incomodar com o gesto da ave.

- Não, não me olhe assim, por favor. Eu sei o que quer que eu saiba. Eu sei que devia estar pensando no futuro. Mas como? Como posso pensar no futuro quando estou diante de tantas falhas que cometi no passado? Oh, minha querida, como você consegue? Olho para o espelho e vejo um mago de trinta anos, fecho os olhos e encontro minha velha e cansada alma. Talvez eu não devesse ter voltado. Já não sei como continuar. Estou perdido, Fawkes, em minha própria vida, em meus porquês, em meus objetivos. Sinto-me mais certo que nunca a respeito da morte. O poder de escapar da morte não serve de muita coisa a alguém que já viveu tanto. Agora o que eu preciso é de uma resposta. Uma única resposta. _Por que eu insisti em ficar?_ Sei que não foi pela guerra, embora eu considere isso muitíssimo importante. Eles podem tranqüilamente continuar sem mim; Eu já cumpri minha missão. Tampouco é por medo da morte. Eu há muito que não temo a morte, bem sabe. Eu... Eu não sei responder, Fawkes, eu não sei... Eu preciso, entretanto, saber desse porquê. Não poderei continuar sem saber o porquê de estar aqui, quando não devia estar.

Então Albus fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça entre as mãos. Fawkes se aproximou, bicando os cabelos ruivos do bruxo com carinho. Ver Minerva tinha mexido realmente com ele. Arrependeu-se de ter usado _legilimencia_ para saber como ela estava, pois assim soube que ela não estava bem. Soube que ela não estava bem _graças a ele_. Minerva podia ver como uma fatalidade, mas Albus insistia em se culpar. Passou muito tempo ainda pensando sobre qual rumo tomar. Só levantou daquela cadeira, e saiu daquela sala, quando encontrou a sua resposta.

_Continua._

------------

n/a: duh, ninguém lê minhas fanfics, todos só querem saber de snape e mione (revoltada), então eu simplesmente vou parar de postar; quando alguém ler e deixar um _review_, eu coloco o próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo IV Descoberta e revelação

**Chame de perseverança. **

Capítulo IV  
_Descoberta e revelação._

A fênix piou interrogativa e insistente enquanto o bruxo trocava as vestes por outras mais apresentáveis.

- Faremos uma viagem, minha querida. Sairemos do país. - disse o homem, abotoando a vestimenta azul-pastel - Eu preciso de uma varinha; só conseguirei uma, sem correr o risco de ser reconhecido, na França. Sei de alguém com quem negociar sem responder a muitas perguntas. Quando voltarmos, eu procurarei Minerva. Dessa vez sem a capa de invisibilidade. Falarei com ela, é isso que preciso fazer, Fawkes.

E, sentindo-se satisfeito e confiante com os novos planos traçados, sorriu.

- Já devia tê-lo feito há muito tempo...

Tempo. Dumbledore sempre julgou o tempo o fator mais significativo e interessante de todos os fatores existentes. Quando tinha seus 14 anos, e ainda era um jovem e inexperiente aluno de Hogwarts, não tinha completa noção do que significava o tempo, mas já se sentia fascinado por ele. Foi quando decidiu se tornar um animago fênix. "_A Fênix é o animal mais fantástico e maravilhoso que pode haver"_ pensava Albus "_pois tem o poder de se manter através dos tempos, além da morte, além da duração do corpo."_. Jamais pôde se esquecer da tarde em que tentou pela primeira vez se transportar a outro lugar em sua forma animal. As cortinas de sua cama incendiaram com as labaredas que o levaram aos jardins de Hogwarts, e quando voltou ao dormitório, os panos do acortinado já se desfaziam em cinzas. Seja como for, aquela primeira tentativa realmente o levou e o trouxe de volta, sem que ele caminhasse, usasse da aparatação ou de uma chave de portal. Ele se transportou como faz uma fênix. Ele _era_ também uma fênix, então. Animago fênix.

Animago fênix que venceu a morte, e que pôde se manter através dos tempos, para viver o que não tinha vivido e acertar o que ainda não tinha acertado. Ele, de fato, não tinha ficado para ver o rumo que a guerra tomaria, ou para garantir a vitória de Harry, a prosperidade do mundo bruxo, ou a reabertura de Hogwarts. Sabia que depois dessa guerra viria outra, sabia que depois de Voldemort viria outro, e depois de todas essas trevas, viriam outras trevas. E depois dele, Harry. E depois de Harry, outro. E o mundo seguiria em diante, e gerações sucederiam gerações. Ele tinha ficado, renascido, para viver o que não viveu da outra vez. Ele desejava uma família, ele desejava dias de alegria e paz. Desejava acordar em uma grande cama de casal, em meio a lençóis brancos, e despertar, com um beijo, sua esposa. Esposa com a qual jamais se casou. Esposa a qual sequer beijou alguma vez. Esposa que ele só olhou de longe, e depois viu nos sonhos, ou nas fantasias mostradas pelo Espelho de Ojesed. O Espelho! Ah, ele sempre sorria quando olhava o Espelho e se via rodeado de netos, netos dele e de Minerva. Sempre sorria e sempre mantinha em segredo a visão. E por quê? Ele sinceramente não queria pensar no porquê, não obstante desejava corrigir isso, tornar real. Sabia agora que era o que lhe faltava. Sabia o porquê de ter ficado, porquê de ter vencido a morte.

------------

Em Londres os membros da Ordem da Fênix empunhavam as varinhas e marchavam em direção ao grande grupo de Comensais da Morte. O sol já havia se posto, estava escuro. O que se via era uma rua destruída, o cenário de uma guerra, um ar de ruína e de morte. Assim que o primeiro dos duelos se iniciou, todos partiram para o confronto sem mais demora, e só o que pode se ver foram feitiços de todas as cores voando em todas as direções. Minerva atingiu com destreza um dos comensais, chamando a atenção de outros dois para si. Pôde os conter por considerável tempo, mas não por toda uma noite. A bruxa já estava exausta quando a atingiram, lançando-a contra uma parede de pedras. Não houve como se defender das maldições torturantes que seguiram. Cada momento foi pior que o outro. Já fraca e machucada, via-se encurralada em um beco escuro. Sua varinha longe das mãos. Temia por sua própria vida, desejando que alguma ajuda viesse. Não pode fazer muito mais que sofrer junto de sua desesperança e mágoa, junto da dor e ameaça trazida pelos homens de Voldemort.

Ela não o viu chegando. No entanto viu quando os dois comensais caíram estuporados. Viu a mão que se estendeu para ela. Pôde ainda agradecer pelo socorro, antes de desfalecer. Certamente não o reconheceu. Certamente não imaginou de quem tinha vindo o amparo naquela hora de tamanha necessidade.

Os dias se passaram, e a Ordem a teve como morta. Infortúnio, muitos sentiram por ela. Minerva passou muito tempo desacordada, sob os cuidados zelosos de Dumbledore, no mesmo velho castelo no qual viveram por tantos anos. Ele cuidou de seus ferimentos. Fez companhia a ela. Passou dias e noites ao seu lado. E ainda que ela não o estivesse ouvindo, repetiu e repetiu o quanto a amava. Albus preocupou-se no começo, mas depois soube que ela ficaria bem. Ele dedicou-se a ela o quanto pôde. Sentiu-se imensamente contente por ter chegado na hora certa, por ter podido socorrê-la de tão séria ameaça. Esperou que ela se recuperasse e despertasse daquele sono de tantos dias.

------------

O ar estava úmido naquele dia, havia chovido muito na noite anterior. Uma brisa fresca entrava pela janela, junto com os primeiros raios de luz da manhã. Quando Minerva abriu os olhos, viu-se em seu quarto na torre da Grifinória, o qual ocupava há tantos anos. Lentamente se sentou na cama, olhando em volta. Sentia seu corpo cansado, e não sabia dizer o porquê. Por um momento simplesmente pensou que _algo estava errado_, em seguida lembrou-se de vários terríveis acontecimentos. Sem se alarmar, ainda que um tanto receosa, levantou-se. Vestia uma de suas camisolas, e isso parecia estar certo. Teria sido um _longo e estranho pesadelo_? Ela se sentia perdida no tempo, sem saber em qual dia estava. Logo, não encontrando seus pertences no quarto, constatou que não poderia ter sido um sonho. Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Lembrou-se da guerra. Lembrou-se do fechamento de Hogwarts e da morte de Albus.

A mulher olhou através da janela, sentindo o leve sopro do vento em seu rosto. Perguntava-se como havia chegado a Hogwarts, enquanto seus olhos descansavam sobre a magnífica paisagem. Podia ver o campo de Quadribol, e o Salgueiro Lutador. Apesar de todas as dúvidas e preocupações que povoavam seus pensamentos, uma sensação de tranqüilidade e paz tomou seu coração. Apesar de tudo, era bom estar em _casa_.

- Bom dia. - uma voz assustadoramente familiar veio do outro lado da sala. Uma voz que sabia _não poder_ estar ouvindo. Ela virou-se rapidamente, assustada.

Quando os seus olhos encontraram os olhos azul-celestes do bruxo, ela, sem demora, o reconheceu. Era seu professor, o diretor de sua casa, exatamente igual à primeira vez que o viu. Boquiaberta e assombrada ela constatou que era Albus aquele à sua frente. E os olhos dele brilhavam encantados. Ele sorria sereno quando perguntou:

- Como você se sente, Minerva?

_Continua._

------------

n/a: obrigada, Lilian, pelo incentivo; você me deixou confiante :D


	5. Capítulo V Enfim nós

**Chame de perseverança.**

Capítulo V  
_Enfim nós._

- Como você se sente, Minerva?

A bruxa abriu a boca, como que querendo respondê-lo, mas em seguida estancou o movimento. Estava chocada de um modo que mal conseguia raciocinar normalmente.

- Albus? - perguntou ela, depois de um momento de silêncio, em tom falho.

O homem apenas sorriu levemente.

_"Como?"_ repetia ela, mentalmente. _"Como é possível?"_.

Descrente, a velha professora pôs a mão sobre a boca. De fato, não lhe parecia possível. Seu coração batia de modo acelerado e sentia-se aflita. Estava diante de algo impossível, mas... tão bom. Queria tanto que realmente fosse ele, mas tinha medo de acreditar. Tinha medo de se enganar. Afinal, como era possível?

Ela sequer notou as lágrimas que lentamente surgiram, vertendo de seus olhos e cortando sua face. Quando viu o homem aproximar-se, a mulher suspirou pausada e longamente. Involuntariamente deu um passo para trás quando o bruxo fez menção a levar a mão ao rosto dela.

- Sou eu. - falou Dumbledore gentilmente - Albus.

Então muitas outras lágrimas lavaram o rosto de Minerva, que não sabia o que pensar. Sentia-se acuada, assustada. _"Como é possível?"_.

Ele se aproximou mais, olhando-a nos olhos fixamente, de tal modo que a bruxa quase que prendeu a respiração tamanha força que lhe era transmitida naquele olhar.

- Eu voltei, minha cara. - ele disse, tão próximo que Minerva podia sentir sua respiração, seu hálito - Voltei por você.

_"Voltou para mim..."_ pensou a bruxa, fechando os olhos, ainda sem conseguir crer verdadeiramente no fato.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Albus enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto, e o ouviu dizendo em um sussurro:

- Voltei por **nós**.

Então a mulher abriu os olhos e também um sorriso tímido. Ah! Que grande alegria! Era como um sonho. Via diante de si aquele rosto novamente, tão cheio de vida, tão doce. E aquele sorriso carinhoso, e os olhos tão azuis que tanto a encantavam. Talvez até fosse realmente sonho, mas o que importava? Minerva aproximou-se dele, pousando as mãos sobre o peito do bruxo. Era o seu tão querido Albus. Ela não estava só. Ela não o tinha perdido para sempre. Ela o tinha diante de si. E o ouvia chamando-os de "nós".

Albus a envolveu em um abraço apertado e aconchegante, e então falou no ouvido dela, ainda no mesmo tom de voz afetuoso:

- Nós, que estivemos juntos sempre e nunca. Mas daqui em diante viveremos o que não vivemos antes. E eu estarei ao seu lado sempre e sempre. Eu prometo.

Ela afastou-se sutilmente, de forma a poder olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez.

- Como? - perguntou Minerva, que se via em um momento quase que de fantasia, onde parecia não haver nenhum tipo de lógica. Tinha certo receio de que fosse mais um sonho, apesar de parecer tão real.

- Realmente importa? - ele sorriu. Mais tarde explicaria tudo a ela, é claro. Contaria sobre sua transfiguração em Fênix, também sobre Snape. Mas tinham tanto tempo...

- Não agora... - e de fato, não lhe importava realmente. Importavam sim os profundos olhos azuis de seu tão querido Albus,a respiração dele, e o toque gentil de seus lábios nos lábios dela. Depois de tantos anos, foi o primeiro beijo, e ela estava certa de que seria para sempre o mais especial. Bem como sabia que nenhum dia de sua vida seria melhor que aquele.

Fizeram coisas simples como passar o tempo sentados de baixo de uma árvore, mais tarde, quando o sol saiu. Almoçaram juntos, e conversaram com uma liberdade tão plena que nunca tinham tido antes. E sentiram-se tão felizes quanto alguém pode se sentir.

Albus admitiu a si mesmo que seria uma tolice ter deixado definitivamente aquele mundo e aquelas oportunidades quando podia ter ficado. Ser feliz não é salvar o mundo, ou ajudar milhões de pessoas, embora estas coisas possam ser muito recompensadoras e nobres. Para ser, de fato, feliz, basta permitir-se viver todas as boas oportunidades que se apresentam diante de nós. Basta aproveitar a vida. _Carpe Diem._

_Fim._

------------

n/a: agradeço muitíssimo ao pessoal que comentou! Foi muito importante pra mim! E também a você, que leu esta história. Obrigada. E se possível, deixe um review, ok? E me desculpem por ter me demorado tanto com este último capitulo; eu sou mesmo lenta e enrolada quando se trata de escrever.


End file.
